dying_dynastiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic in Tantamount is extremely complex and comes in several forms. Few dragons can use it, and those who are most proficient are millenniums old and have spent most of their lives dedicated to the arts. Spell Levels Simple Spells Simple spells are extremely easy to execute, the user generally just needs to concentrate on what they want done and it will happen. Normal Spells The most common type of spell, most normal spells can be learnt fairly easily but requires recitation when first learning. some are harder to learn and require recitation every time. Master Spells Master spells take years upon years to learn and master. They will also often take hours or days to prepare for, a few even take three years to prepare. They will also often require the users full concentration, thus the user will generally enter a meditative state to conserve energy. But the effects of these spells are astounding. Healing Spells The most common type of spell, healing spells do exactly what their name says, heal. Simple spells can rarely do more than heal simple cuts and bruises. Normal spells can usually heal as much as broken bones and burns. Master spells can heal much more powerful diseases and wounds, but due to the length of time it takes to prepare them, a master healer will often spend the rest of their life waiting with their spell prepared to heal just one being. Warding Spells Defensive spells that can be used in place of or in addition to armor, they may harden a dragon's skin or create a magical barrier to defend with. Simple warding spells generally don't help as much as armor, but they have the advantage of not weighing the user down. the user must have adept reflexes as wards cannot be held up for long periods of time. Normal wards are the most useful in combat of all warding spells, they can be put up fairly quickly and protect fairly well. Armor is still better defensively, but wards can come in extremely handy for a mage. Master wards are generally used by a powerful sorcerer to help defend armies from artillery. There are also a few that make the user essentially invincible, if they have access to nourishment. Conjuring Spells Conjuring spells are used to bring about illusionary warriors or workers which will do your bidding(so cliche). Simple conjures will generally summon useless insect that will only last for a few minutes. Normal conjuring spells will useally summon a single stronger minion, or several weaker imps. Master conjuring spells can summon much larger amounts of strong minions and are the hardest of all spells to perform. a dragon who wishes to utilize a spell of this power will often have to dedicate their whole lives to learning it. Illusionary Spells Illusionary spells are used to make eneimes of a caster be tricked by fake moving images. Simple illusions will conjour hard to believe moving images. These illusions are normally cartoonish and mainly used to entertain young hatchlings. Normal illusions are more realistic. They can range from a sitting pot to a moving animal, such as a squirrel or a fox. These spells never get larger than a tree and don't last very long. Master illusion spells can make the user seem as though they are a different person. They can make others change apperance and hold their spells for hours up to years. A master illusionist is rare since the art of making illusions is normally shunned upon. There are rumors that master illusionists hear screams and dark whispering in their head. These master spell casters normally go insane and are known to kill themselves to stop the maddening whispering. Attack Spells Super complex, I'll need to do this some other time. Important Magic Users Snowflake Known Spells